memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Left Hand of Destiny
| format=Paperback| published=April 2003| pages=294| duopages=330| ISBN=Book 1: ISBN 0671784935 Book 2: ISBN 0671784943| altcover= | |}} Introduction Book One "The Klingon Empire is dying...and I think it deserves to die." With those words, Lieutenant Ezri Dax propelled Lieutenant Commander Worf to the most fateful decision of his life -- to vanquish Klingon leader Gowron in honorable combat and install in his place a low-born, one-eyed soldier of the empire who might lead their people back to the path of honor. Under the weighty mantle of chancellor, General Martok led the forces of the empire to victory in the final Allied assault against the Dominion. Now, with Worf at his side as the newly appointed Federation ambassador to Qo'noS, Martok at last is coming home, bringing with him the hope of a bright new future for his people. But the new chancellor's triumphant return to the Klingon homeworld is met by treachery and upheaval. As the demons of the general's past rise up, so too does a usurper to the Imperial Throne, one who knows exactly how to crush Martok and all who stand with him -- and who won't be satisfied until they are ashes under the foundation of a new Klingon Empire. Book Two "The true test of a warrior is not without...it is within." Sins of the past collide with hopes for the future as Martok fights for the right to lead the Klingon Empire. With the secret of his usurper exposed, the ousted chancellor and his ragtag band of followers embark on a desperate plan to retake the empire. But while Worf, Ezri Dax, and the crew of the IKS Rotarran go in search of the Klingons' most revered icon of power, Martok is dealt the most crushing blow of all -- driving him to make his final stand on the ice-strewn cliffs of sacred Boreth. As that frozen world reverberates with the song of armies and bat'leths clashing, the mystery of Martok's past, and the future of the Klingon Empire, is revealed. Summary References Characters :Angwar • B'Tak • Barnum • Annup Bommu • Sam Bowers • Darok • Ezri Dax • Drex, son of Martok • Gothmara, daughter of Kultan • Hurq 22 • Iris Hume • Jaroun • K'Ehleyr • K'mtec • K'rac • K'Tar • Kahless, son of Kahless • Kar-Tela • Kira Nerys • Korath • Kurs • Lazhna, daughter of Martok • Leskit • Lukara • M'Kec • Maapek • Manx • Martok, son of Urthog • Morjod, son of Martok • Ngane • Okado • Ortakin •Pharh • Q'ratt • Riku • William Ross • Alexander Rozhenko • Shen, daughter of Martok • Sirella, daughter of Linkasa • Starn • Tamal • Worf, son of Mogh Ag'hel • Aktaj • Julian Bashir • Borma • Caq • ChanTogh • Charak • Ch'Tan • Ch'Vras • Data • Dax • Curzon Dax • Jadzia Dax • Death • Matthew Decker • Evu • Fate • Gowron, son of M'Rel • Gratach • Ikat'ika • Ishka • Kahless the Unforgettable • Karg • Kevas • James T. Kirk • Kl'Vok • Klow • Kor • Koroth • Kultan • Larok • Linkasa • Lord of the Dead • Ma'Acy • Marasa • Marna • Mawk • Mirt • Mogh, son of Worf • Mow'ga • Mubarak • Padwa • Jean-Luc Picard • Quirm • Reclaw • Riku • Rom • Helena Rozhenko • Sergey Rozhenko • Shivang • Benjamin Sisko • Smark • Sor'cha • Surak • Deanna Troi • T'Chen • Thruzen • Todokh • Tor'ash • Urthog • V'Tec • Zek • Zheffra Locations :Boreth • Boreth Monastery • Deep Space 9 • Emperor's Amphitheater • Qo'noS • Federation Embassy • Great Hall • Great Victory Thoroughfare • Taklar Temple • Ka'Toth plains • Ketha lowlands • Lake Lursor • Local Service Road Number 82 • Shrana • Slums of Tor'aq Alpha Centari • Bajor • Cardassia • Chak'ok • Earth • Ferenginar • Gamma Quadrant • Hall of Commerce • Hell • Hromi cluster • India • Internment Camp 371 • Ja'Gokor • Kri'stak volcano • Minsk • Praxis • Quark's • Romulus • Sappora VII • Trelka V • Trill • Ty'Gokor • Vulcan Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • Lion • • Morjod's Hammer • • • • Shen • [[ • • • Wardrobe • Witch • • • • • USS Mekong • The Flare Races and cultures :Bajoran • Ferengi • Human • Hur'q • Klingon • Trill Alpha Centauran • Andorian • Cardassian • Jem'Hadar • Romulan • Vorta • Vulcan Governments and organizations :Allied Ninth Fleet • Bajoran Militia • Starfleet • House of Kultan • House of Martok • Katai • Klingon Empire • Klingon Defense Force • Yan-Isleth Celestial Board • Council of the United Federation of Planets • Dominion • Federation Alliance • Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire • Romulan Star Empire Other :Antarean torekadora dance • baba yaga • bacon • Barge of the Dead • Bat'leth • Battle of Cardassia • Battle of Tcha'voth • beer • Biological weapon • borscht • ch'tak • cha'ta'rok • Cordine Orange • ''D'deridex''-class • dagh • Dahar Master • DiHnaq • Dominion War • draq tape • Emissary of the Prophets • Fek'lhrakt • Ferengi language • Fool's Song • frinx • gagh • genTag • Gin'tak • graq • Hand of Kahless • hoverbike • iron thorn tree • jackal • jajlo'Sto-Vo-Kor • jybok • Kahless and Lukara • ka'Tarlk • Kl'Vokian forces • Kr'tach • kelbonite • Khitomer Accords • Klingonese • Klingon Civil War • Klingon opera • lion • Malsandra's Death • Mek'leth • mIn • n'Drel ground car • Newtonian forces • oil • Oort cloud • P and L statement • PADD • peppadugh spice • Pinocchio • puja butter • Qieltau • raktajino • Rings of Narath-anazhe • rune-verse • scorra grass • seloh • shum • spear • Sporak 460 • stod • Sword of Kahless • thermocrete • tika cat • var'hama candle • ''Vor'cha''-class • witch • wolf Related stories *The aftermath of these novels has been mentioned in the Star Trek: Klingon Empire novels. The House of Kultan were mentioned in the . Connections | prevdate1=Bluff| nextdate1=Diplomatic Implausibility| |}} Connections * * Left Hand of Destiny